Field of Technology
The present invention relates to a wireless caption communication service system for the hearing impaired. More specifically, the invention relates to a wireless caption communication service system for helping proper and effective short-range conversation between a person with hearing loss (a “first user”) and another person without hearing or speaking handicap (a “second user”). The present invention converts what the second user says into a caption data and displays the caption data on a wireless caption communication device so that the first user can see the caption data in real time. In addition, the present invention converts a text, which the first user types on the wireless caption communication device, into a speech, and the speech comes out of a speaker of the present invention so that the second user can hear the speech. In this way, even if the second user does not have knowledge of sign language, the second user can communicate with the first user having hearing impairment, and the first user does not have to write down to communicate with the second user.
Background of the Invention
Subtitle service systems are commonly used on television or for conferences or Telecommunications Relay Service (“TRS”) to aid the hearing impaired. However, conventional subtitle service systems provided on television or conferences are not suitable for use on a daily basis for the people with hearing disability to have normal conversations with others unless the other person knows sign language. Telecommunication relay services are being used to help the hearing impaired to have a conversation with someone else in the distance and they are not suitable for the hearing impaired to use on everyday life to communicate with others. On everyday life, the hearing impaired generally use sign language or writing. However, if the other person does not have knowledge on sign language, sign language does not help. Writing requires both persons write and thus, communication by writing is not effective or convenient.